Party Hard Killer
Darius, also known as the Party Hard Killer is a murderer that had started his killing around the year 2000. One late night in autumn, Darius' neighbors were throwing a party and making incredibly loud noises, being heard in the nearby houses. It was late at night, and Darius wanted to get some sleep, but the noises at his neighbor's house didn't allow him to get that sleep. Enraged by the fact that he was unable to get sleep, Darius had armed himself with a knife and was ready to get revenge on those that had prevented him from getting his sleep. Darius would kill all of the party goers in the house next door and, only afterward, he would finally be able to get the sleep that he deserved. Darius uses a variety of traps during his murdering, and he always has a backup plan if the police arrive. He's escaped the authorities countless times and he's even been able to kill a few of them as well. Though, even then he can kill many party goers without anyone even knowing about the brutal murders he's causing. Once he's done with his killing, he disappears into the night, only to kill at another time. Battle vs. Jeff the Killer (by Jackythejack) Location: Beach at Miami ''' '''Time: 23:00 Walking across the sandy shore of the Floridian beaches was the infamous internet killer known as Jeff the Killer. A bit of an uncreative name, the boy had to admit, but any publicity was good publicity, and if you had a stupid name, that was just a part of being famous. Currently Jeff was looking at some houses to stalk on the Miami beaches. It wasn't really a surprise when he found that most houses in the area still had their lights on, and people were blaring their music as they parties like nothing could go wrong. Jeff was just about to call off his walk on the beach and label it a failure when he noticed a big house off in the distance. This was different from the other ones, the lights were off completely and, when he got closer to it, he couldn’t hear any loud music blaring from within the establishment. This made the killer’s already wide, etched in smile widen a little more as he quickened his pace towards the house. Sure, maybe there wasn’t anyone in this house, but personally that’d be all the better. He hated being outside at night, and at least being in a house would let him have a safe place to sleep for the night. So, Jeff slowly approached the beach house and glanced around at the front porch as he moved towards the front door. There was a bunch of garbage on the ground. The basic party stuff like red solo cups and big piles of confetti and paper plates. There was even some food on the ground like slices of pizza or burgers. Though, before Jeff had gotten to the door, he would spot something out of the corner of his eyes that would cause him to stop where he was. There on the ground was a dead body, eyes seemingly still wide with horror. Jeff, not exactly shy of dead bodies, kneeled down next to the body and tried to figure out how this person had died. A man, it seemed, and from the looks of it he died from a couple of stab wounds and a slit throat. Huh. He wasn’t expecting that when he came here. “Neat handiwork,” he muttered under his breath as he stood back up. Well, it sucks that he wasn’t able to get to the guy before someone else had, but hopefully this place was still safe to sleep in. Jeff tried the handle to the door and, unsurprisingly, it had opened. Murderers weren't exactly the tidiest when leaving a crime scene, so Jeff was not surprised when the door opened easily and he was able to slip inside. He was surprised by the fact that there were a lot more dead bodies around here than he had expected. If he tried to count them all, there were probably five or so people in the room he was in alone, and even then that was only from his position at the front door. Jeff tilted his head and reached for a light switch. He flicked it on and the front room was filled with light, illuminating upon the bloody scene in front of him. “Seems like I have some competition,” he muttered as he walked to the center of the room, his foot splashing into a puddle of blood as he moved. Only when he was in the center of the room did he hear a distant crash from one of the rooms of the house. This crash was followed by several thuds and what sounded like glass breaking. There was some sort of struggle going on. The house wasn’t empty. Jeff grinned ever so slightly at this as he moved towards the source of the sound. It took him going up the stairs and into a bedroom to see what was going on. In the bathroom that lead off from the bedroom, which also contained the only source of light still left on in the house, there was a man kneeling over a woman, his hands around her neck as she flailed her arms around violently. Jeff, needless to say, was mesmerized by the murderer and his technique, and he took a moment to sit down on the bed and watch. It was clear the woman could overpower the man, which was why the masked man would raise a hammer up in the air and slam it down into the woman’s head. From the first hit, she went limp, and Jeff watched as the masked man slammed the hammer into her head multiple times. Blood was splattered onto the tile floor once he had finished, and the man slowly stood up. Darius would suddenly snap his hand towards the direction of the teenage killer, and Jeff would sit there rigid, completely frozen. Darius put the bloodied hammer into his pocket as he took out his wrench. Huh, he must have missed this guy. He thought he swept through the whole house, strange… By the time that Darius moved towards him, wrench in hand. Jeff stood up and began to inch his way towards the door. “Hey, listen, I’m not going to go to the cops,” Jeff said in a hopefully pacifying tone of voice. “I mean, hey, I’m a killer myself. I appreciate your work here, bud. So, how about you just let me stay here for the night and we can just-” Jeff was cut off guard as Darius suddenly lunged towards him with his wrench, attempting to bring it down on the teen’s head. Jeff backed out of the bathroom and away from the swinging tool as he pulled out his own knife. “Oh, I see. I guess we’re going to have to do this the hard way, aren’t we?’ Darius didn’t respond as he moved forward to slam the wrench into Jeff once more, but Jeff sidestepped out of the way and slashed towards Darius. He managed to hit the guy in the arm, causing a moderately sized cut on his arm which stained his sleeve red. Darius winced in pain as he slammed his wrench down onto Jeff’s arm, specifically the one holding the knife. The force of the blow caused Jeff to retract his hand and cradle it towards his chest. This was a perfect opportunity for Darius to slam the wrench into Jeff once more, this time hitting him in the side of his abdomen. Jeff winced once more in pain and backed up just as Darius was going for another swing. Jeff took this as his chance to slash Darius in the shoulder while he was recovering from his missed swing. Darius could barely avoided the swing and was hit by the very top of the blade, leaving a small cut on his shoulder. His movement made him lose balance, though, and Jeff lunged forward in an attempt to stab him. Right before Darius fell to the ground, and right before Jeff made it to him, he chucked the wrench at the teen and hit him right in the forehead . “Ow! You bitch!” Jeff shouted angrily as he pounced onto the man and attempted to stab his knife downward into Darius’ chest. Darius was able to grab the knife handle with both of his hands and just barely held back the blade as it inched towards his chest. Putting a good chunk of his strength into his legs, Darius was able to kick Jeff away from him, causing the teen to drop his knife. The knife skidded along the ground and fell from the edge of the upper floor, falling to the first floor with a clatter. The two killers tried to get their bearings straight and stood up in the dark hallway. They could barely see each other, but Darius was already trying to think of a way to subdue this guy. He hadn’t even been blinking this whole time. Who was this kid? “Fine, I don’t need a knife to beat your ass!” Jeff shouted as he ran towards Darius. He balled his hands up into a fist and delivered a punch to Darius’ face. Even though he hit Darius directly in his hockey mask, the teen didn’t flinch as Darius took several steps back. The Party Killer continued to back up as he pulled out a hammer instead. Jeff leaped forward once more and delivered another punch to Darius’ stomach, this time Darius had doubled over in pain before Jeff had hit him in the back of the head with his closed fist. The darkened hallway became a blur as his vision was affected by that powerful punch. The Party Killer wasn’t going to let that go unpunished and slammed his hammer down onto the teen’s kneecap. The boy’s stance faltered from this as he kneeled down from the pain. Darius took this as another opportunity to run towards the staircase once more, and when he saw that Jeff was getting up, he somewhat hesitant threw his hammer at the teen. He missed, though, and Jeff avoided it before charging at him like some insane football player. The masked killer turned around to run down the stairs but Jeff had ended up tackling him. The two of them tumbled down the stairs and when they finally landed, Jeff was on top of Darius and was punching him in the face repeatedly. After a while of wailing on the masked killer, Jeff slowly stood up and dug his hands into his pockets. Eventually the teen pulled out a lighter in his pocket and grinned. He looked towards Darius and noticed that the killer was trying to get onto his feet once again, but before he could Jeff slammed his fist down onto his head once more, causing him to collapse onto his stomach. “Now one last touch,” Jeff said with a grin as he ripped the mask off of Darius’ face, revealing slightly wide eyes. Jeff let out a psychotic chuckle as he relished in even the smallest amount of fear he saw in those eyes. “I want to get a good look at you as you burn!” As a final measure, Jeff stomped his foot down onto the killer’s chest and quickly ran off to look for anything that he could set on fire. Eventually, Jeff had found a spray can in one of the first floor bathrooms. He grew a devilish grin on his face as he ran back towards the room where he left Darius. Jeff noticed that he moved and he just let out another chuckle as he moved towards the man, who was still on the floor and crawling away from Jeff. “Hey, what did I tell you!?” Jeff asked as he stormed towards Darius and kicked him in the side. The Party Killer would let out a groan of pain as he stopped moving, and Jeff noticed that he seemed to have just gone limp entirely. Instead of just burning him right there, he turned Darius onto his back and showed him the two objects he had. “You see these?” He asked before flicking on the lighter. He sprayed the just above Darius’ face, just barely close enough to burn him. “Yeah, they’re gonna be what turns you into a nice barbecue!” Jeff let out yet another psychotic laugh before aiming the lighter and spray can at the party killer. “Goodbye!” Jeff was just about to spray the flames towards Darius but before he could, he felt a sudden, stabbing pain in his leg. He gasped in pain and kneeled down, looking down at his right leg. There was a knife embedded in it. Not just any knife, though. His knife. Jeff let out a small chuckle as he yanked it out of his flesh. “Using my own knife against me, huh? Aren’t you clever?” Though by the time he looked at Darius once more, the killer was running off towards what Jeff would assume was the exit. Jeff, ignoring the pain in his leg, charged straight towards the Party Killer. Once he had gotten close enough, he grabbed the man and slammed him against a nearby speaker, which Jeff could hear some faint classical music coming from. “Where do you think you’re going, huh!?” Jeff asked as he delivered a punch to Darius’ face, which caused blood to stream down the killer’s face. Darius’ eyes widened and he suddenly mustered all of his strength to push against Jeff and try to get out of his grip. Jeff was relentless, though, and even though Darius was making progress, little by little, Jeff was taking enjoyment in watching him squirm and kept him there. Darius was eventually able to free himself from Jeff’s grip, but before he could run away, Jeff had swept his legs out from under his feet and forced him to the ground. Darius’ fell to the ground and a panic built up in him as he saw Jeff stand over him with his homemade flamethrower once again. Jeff watched as the formerly masked killer tried to frantically crawl away, and instead of questioning his sudden terror, he instead stomped onto Darius’ stomach once more, stopping him entirely. “Now, how about we finish this?” Though just as Jeff was about to torch this killer once and for all, he heard a sudden, loud beeping sound. He frowned and glanced towards the source of the noise only to find that it came from the speaker, which was only a few feet away from him. He frowned and stared at the speaker. “What the-” The speaker suddenly blew up, the blast pushing Jeff several feet back and knocked him unconscious after the explosion. His world went black and his last thought before he went completely unconscious was that he was going to die there. Instead, Jeff would come back to his senses later in the night, and would notice that there was something hanging over his eyes. He mumbled something incoherent before grabbing whatever was in front of his eyes. He was a piece of paper, apparently. Like a long post it note. Jeff sighed and glanced it over, mumbling the words to himself. Just to get things out of the way, I know who you are now, Jeff the Killer. I didn’t notice who you were until I saw you in the lights, and I gotta say, I didn’t expect you to be real. But, you’re impressive, Jeff. You’re another killer, like me, and a competent one at that. So, I have a challenge for you. By the end of the week, how about we try to best each other with our kill count? By the end of the week, we meet up in the construction yard in town, and we’ll see who the better killer is. Who knows, maybe I can beat you at your own game. Though, until then, best regards, Jeff.'' ''Sincerely, Darius, the Party Killer. Jeff grinned slightly as he crumpled the paper up in his hands and tossed it away. Slowly, he stood up and looked around the bloody party. “You’re on, newbie,” he said with a grin as he grabbed his knife once more and walked out of the beach house. WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion Their weapons did well to counteract each other, and while Jeff could hold an advantage in one area, Darius could have the advantage in a different area. Even in X-Factors the two were fairly even with one another, leading to this tie. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Michael Myers (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Haddonfield, Illinois "I'm telling you, Mr. West, my patient is the worst threat this community has ever faced!" "And I'm listening, Dr. Loomis. I'm looking for a silent man in blue clothes with a kitchen knife, is that correct?" "He's no man! He's evil incarnate! He has the Devil's eyes!" "I have a hard time believing that Dr. Loomis but I'll look for your escaped patient and arrest him if I find him." "You need to use lethal force, Mr. West!" "Farewell, Dr. Loomis, it's time to for me to do my job." With that, Detective John West walked out of the interrogation room and went out the front doors to get in his car. Dr. Loomis held his head and cursed under his breath at the police force's apparent lack of concern before an officer approached him. "You can come with me for a sweep of the area, Dr. Loomis." "You still don't understand, that's no man!" While Loomis ranted about his patient at the station, John drove down the streets of Haddonfield and admired his new town where he had gotten another detective job after...his other job. He thought about his old mask and hunting knife waiting in a drawer at home but focused back on the search for the man named Michael Myers. Another car was an opposite end of the city that afternoon and the man inside watched two teenage girls. The Shape looked for as long as possible without getting caught and heard some talk about a party later at night. Michael was interested and drove away to park somewhere so he could get closer to hear what the girls, including his sister, were talking about and hid behind some hedges. Myers heard the girls before talking and just listened for a while. "It'll be fun, Laurie!" "Annie, don't tell me this is another one of your attempts to get me a boyfriend!" "The Halloween Party's in the neighborhood too! It's not even a long walk from your house! Come on, Laurie!" "Fine but I swear if I see any drugs or alcohol, I'm leaving!" "Fine..." Myers peeked out from the hedge and stared at Laurie when her friends weren't looking and she poked Annie with her shoulder. "Annie, there's that weird guy from earlier looking at me again." "What the bush?" "No, Annie! I'm being serious, he must have went behind it." "Well check it if you're so afraid of your stalker. Probably just some boy in a Halloween costume anyways, there was one wearing that outfit." Strode and her friend walked past the hedge and there was no Michael, only the back of the bush and Annie teased Laurie even more. He on the other hand, had gotten all of the info he needed and drove away to search for the location before he drove past a police car. It didn't pull him over however as the driver took one look at his mask and decided there was no way that wasn't just a partygoer. "Hey, West, long time no see!" "Oh hi, Brad, haven't seen you since I left the force in Nevada. What brought you to Illinois?" "I could ask the same thing after you left the force so suddenly but that crazy doctor you were talking to earlier wanted to know if you found something." "No, just some kids in Halloween costumes and other police cars." "Same here, in fact, I don't think anybody's seen anything out of the ordinary and the one guy Dave picked up turned out to be some teen who didn't even know who Michael Myers even was." "Well, it's getting late, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, Brad." "Yeah, it's been a long day and I'm on my way back home myself. Still can't believe that guy, he's the Devil! Of course, Dr., do you need treatment yourself? Never heard that one before even with the Party Hard Killer around." "That was odd and didn't the sanitarium want him back?" "I sure hope so, John, I had to drive with him around town. See you tomorrow." West walked up the stairs to lay on his bed and sleep but was woken up halfway through the night by loud music. He was familiar with this and fought off the urge to get his old tools but he couldn't sleep. John finally got up and opened the drawer next to his bed, putting on his mask and sheathing his knife in his old suit, as Darius walked out of the house to crash another party. He wouldn't be the only killer there however as the Shape had found a way in to the massive house across the street through the back. The teenagers who saw him were too drunk to care or thought he was that guy who had left for a walk coming back finally. Michael passed through the crowds without anyone noticing him or his kitchen knife and climbed the stairs to search for somewhere to lie in wait for victims. As he was walking around, a man approached him to ask where the bathrooms were and he ignored him while going to a dark room. "Hey asshole, I asked a question-oh, there it is, thanks bro!" The man only got a step inside the bathroom before hand covered his mouth and a blade carved through his spine making him groan in pain. Myers ended his suffering shortly afterwards by slitting his throat with the scalpel and dumped his corpse in the tub. Michael hid in the darkest corner and just waited for another victim, ignoring the sounds of the music and focusing on footsteps coming up the stairs. A woman walked in the room and was intercepted a step in once more. She couldn't even scream as the wire choked the life out of her and cut into her throat before she was dumped in the same bathtub. "Oh my god...you murderer!" The man got grabbed by the shoulder and slammed headfirst into the wall by Myers as he attempted to flee but his cry attracted others. The Shape snapped his neck and turned to see a crowd trying to block his path. "You're not getting out of this, motherfucker!" But Michael did with the help of his kitchen knife and screams came from the room and the few who managed to escape with blood on them. Earlier on the first floor, Darius searched for things to use in the party and noticed an old cabinet that he rigged to fall. Done with that, West's alter-ego walked over to a package and pulled something out before going to the punch bowl. Nobody noticed him pouring anything in and the party wasn't interrupted even as people complained that the punch tasted weird. Still it didn't seem to change much despite a couple having to stop dancing to sit down and hold their aching stomachs. It wasn't until they heard someone yelling about a murderer upstairs and people running up to the second floor that the Party Hard Killer's poison took effect. First a woman fell out of her seat, next a man toppling over on the dance floor, and then everyone started dropping like flies. Even as this chaos went on, a young couple went in a room and were immediately squashed by a falling cabinet. Several unconscious people and a blood pool were enough for someone to call the police and nobody noticed Darius by one of the speakers next. This was another fatal error and five people unfortunately wound up in front of it just as it was about to blow up. Five people fell over dead and one's blonde friend ran over to check of she was alive before weeping as a cop walked through the front door. Officer Brad was interrupted in his investigation by a man claiming that he needed to go to the second floor now. "Annie, wake up! Annie!" The Party Hard Killer was unnoticed again as he took a shortcut to the upstairs and waited to hear what would happen. "I'm an officer of the Haddonfield police force! Come out with your hands up!" When no reply came from the back room, he angrily charged forwards and broke the door. Myers took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed Brad by the neck, lifting him up off his feet, before stabbing him in the gut with his knife. The officer smacked his shoulder with a baton but the Shape stared into his eyes as he stabbed again, this time severing his spine, and dropped the corpse to the floor. He noticed a girl looking at him that he knew and saw her turn to run away. Laurie Strode screamed and ran right into West's alter-ego's hunting knife which punctured her heart and she spat up blood before looking down in shock. Darius didn't waste another moment before pulling the knife out and decapitating her with a single swing that revealed a tall man behind her. Some part of him acknowledged that the man he was looking at was Michael Myers and the other man acknowledged this newcomer as having taken his kill. Only one girl saw what happened next as the two swung at each other and tried to get a stab in but one finally made contact. The Party Hard Killer dug the knife into Michael's wrist and he didn't even make a sound as he slashed his foe across the chest. Darius staggered back as the Shape advanced and duck under a swing to stab his opponent in the back which also had barely any effect. While Myers was bleeding, he didn't care about anything but killing his new target and grabbed West's alter-ego by the neck before throwing him down to the first floor. Michael looked down to see a terrified girl fall down the staircase and the Party Hard Killer running away. Finally the partygoers started fleeing in crowds and driving away as a few people stayed behind to inform the police again and a more serious response was on the way. The Shape pulled out a claw hammer as he strided over to Darius who was pulling something out from a cabinet and decapitated a nearby couple before his foe stepped back. The Ninjato sword left a bloody mark on Myers' chest, making him and West's alter-ego even, but he swung at his opponent with the claws. The Party Hard Killer's mask was torn off and he grabbed Michael's mask to pull it off in response, prompting both to stumble around looking for their 'true' faces. When both retrieved their masks, Darius took another swing that the Shape tried to block with his wrist but it was slashed off in a second. West's alter-ego didn't get away with that as the hammer smashed his shoulder and broke the bone, making him grimace under the mask, as Myers tilted his head at where his hand used to be. The virtual psycho tried to swing again but the slasher villain used his claws to rip the sword out of his weaker foe's hand. The Party Hard Killer staggered near the speakers and Michael got too close to a rigged one which knocked him over. Darius investigated the body but got a syringe in the leg that put oxygen into his bloodstream and he kicked the Shape's hand away. Myers was relentless however and started draining blood from West's alter-ego's other leg before getting a hunting knife in his throat. That finally stopped Michael and his eyes finally closed before the Party Hard Killer pulled out two items, putting one on the ground and one on his foe's body. Darius fled to his shortcut to get some new clothes as a SWAT team and Dr. Loomis pulled up in a van, only to see nobody but a man dressed in a white sheet with glasses in the house. "Wrench!" "I have you now Michael!" The Shape was confused until he saw the outline of a bloody wrench underneath the sheet and desperately tried to fend off the riot gear armed SWAT with just one hand and a kitchen knife as Loomis aimed at the back of his head with a revolver. An explosion sent everyone flying throughout the empty living room and West's alter-ego walked in to see if the bomb had finally killed Myers. Content with the SWAT officer lying facefirst on his own shield, Loomis slumped against a wall, and Michael with his neck clearly broken, the Party Hard Killer decided to dance after another successful party crash. Darius didn't last for long before falling over dead, a victim of the Shape's syringe, as his foe finally got back up and snapped his neck. Michael Myers the Shape's neck was in almost as much pain as his wrist due to the previous knife wound and impact with the floor but he had survived. Darius the Party Hard Killer had not and he raised his foot before stomping on his head to make sure his opponent was truly dead. Without any pause, Michael Myers staggered out of the house to look for more victims but failed to notice a certain doctor moving his head. Winner:Michael Myers the Shape Expert's Opinion Michael Myers had the better primary weapon but Darius had the better secondary and special weapons, however this fight got really interesting in X-Factors. The Shape was in far better physical condition and one of the stealthiest slashers which gave him opportunities to keep hidden but the Party Hard Killer could pin the blame on him and escape the police with ease along with experience being too close to call as Michael had dealt with armed foes face-to-face but Darius was killing for much longer. In the end, the Party Hard Killer just couldn't truly put down the Shape and couldn't take the hits himself. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors